


Intellectual Honesty

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [121]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack shook his head and decided just to be honest with himself.It wasnota crush.





	Intellectual Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Honesty Day’ (30 April).

Despite his chequered history, Jack O’Neill always prided himself on his honesty.

So, as he listened to the inner battle his brain was having with his body, he shook his head and decided just to be honest.

It was _not_ a crush.

A crush was something he had on Sally Jameson when they had been in fifth grade and he wanted her to be his girlfriend. So, he’d written a note, crumpled it into a ball and thrown it on her desk when the teacher wasn’t looking.

So, no. He absolutely _refused_ to define whatever he was feeling towards Captain Carter as a crush – despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to scribble a date and time on his notepad arranging for an arm wrestle and slip it to her across the briefing room table.

No. _Definitely_ _not_ a crush.

He snorted at the thought as he let his attention linger on the woman sitting opposite.

He was such a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just realized that this is the final entry for April. Woo! 
> 
> Again, thank you to every single one of you reading this series, leaving kudos and comments, being such an encouragement, sending me messages and story requests… everything. It means so much. Thank you!! ❤️


End file.
